Planting the Bug
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: Bandit and Ela are tasked with infiltrating a White Mask facility. In the dark, however, they plan to spice it up a bit. (Like always, it's smut)


"Dominic!" called Ela down the dim lit hallway. His attention was still fixed on a server box he was tinkering with. Blinking lights covered the front face of the machine. She didn't understand how anyone could know how to use one of them.

"Hmm? Need something?" he said absently.

"Yeah, you ready to go yet?"

"Just one more second… There." Bandit clicked in a wire and shut a black plastic drawer full of multi-colored wires and more blinking lights. "Let's go."

Side by side they walked by the hall, their steps making little sound. Bandit and Ela were tasked with planting a virus into the White Masks' data servers. Really it was just Bandit's job to infect the servers. Ela's job was simply to provide firepower in case they ran into trouble. So far, the mission has been quiet,

They continued down the dark hallway for a while until Ela broke the silence to satisfy her curiosity.

"So," she said, "How do you know how to do that stuff with the computers?"

"What? You mean planting the viruses?"

"Yeah."

"Psh," Dominic waved a hand dismissively. "I've been working with all sorts of electronics for years. Even then, all I needed to do was find the right port and plug in a flash drive. You could probably do it… if you could find out how to open the box," he joked with a grin.

She punched him on the shoulder.

"It's harder than you think," he continued. "You have to find all the right latches, make sure you flip them open and pull it don't push it."

"Ok, now you're just being an ass."

"I know," he smiled.

Their boots clicked softly on the concrete floor. In reality, the two were thirty-six floors above ground inside a tower that was a discrete White Mask stronghold. The rest of Rainbow had most of the White Masks distracted with various engagements leaving the tower relatively quiet. Things would have been much more boisterous were there not a small pile of bleeding corpses hidden in the main lobby.

Dominic sighed and glanced over at Ela who seemed to be in a pale trance. Her facial features were unmoving except for the occasional twitch of her stubby nose. That nose… He thought it cute and that it fit well with her peppered cheeks and wolf-like eyes.

Bandit's stare prolonged longer than he intended and he received an awkward look from Ela. She raised an eyebrow as if looking for an explanation. Bandit blushed under his balaclava and averted his gaze.

"Sorry," he said through a hoarse cough.

Ela put her fist to her lips to shield a giggle. An awkward silence hung between their shoulders as they walked. There were no noises except for the sound of their soles hitting the floor and the rhythmic bouncing of their guns against their clothes.

Hot blood flushed Dominic's face and he thanked himself that he wore his balaclava. His lips stuttered as he tried to spark a conversation. No sound escaped his mouth but he glanced down with personal embarrassment. Something was holding him back from speaking so instead of thinking about his words, he let fly whatever came first.

"So, how has your sister been?" he asked hastily.

She gave him yet another awkward expression but entertained his question. "Zofia? She's doing just fine. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged and rolled his gaze along the passing ceiling tiles. They turned onto a carpeted path. "Just curious. I never get to talk to you both at once so I just wanted to understand your relationship from a different point of view."

"Are you interrogating my personal life or something?" The last words stung him with embarrassment and dropped a pit in his stomach.

"I-I'm-I was only-"

Ela laughed. "I'm only joking, Dom. I don't care if you ask about my sister. She's as good as any sister can get, really. Sometimes Zofia can be a bit controlling and acts more like a mother than a sister but it doesn't bother me. Just means I have another person looking out for me. How about you?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

He was about to say something right as they entered a large lounge area outfitted with couches and luxuries but the radio clipped to his shoulder crackled. Ash's voice came through.

"Have you planted it yet, Bandit?" said the static voice.

He snatched the radio from its holster and depressed the talk button. "Yeah, it's in. How long until ETA?"

"We've got some problems down here on the ground that the police are dealing with so we can't have either of you coming through anywhere on ground level and we can't risk detection by flying a helicopter to the roof."

"So does this mean I get to take a nap while you get everything sorted out?"

She gave an amused huff. "You and Ela are going to have to hold tight for a while. Could be half an hour or could be a couple hours. I'll let you know." The voice fizzled out and Dominic was just about to put his radio back but Ash's voice came back. "Bandit, Ela?"

"We're here. What do you need," he asked with playful annoyance.

"Don't get too comfortable, guys. You're still in enemy territory."

"Don't worry, Eliza, we know what we're doing." A grunt was audible on the other end of the connection and Dominic could imagine Eliza's irritation because it was known by everyone that using anything other than callsigns over comms was a prominent pet peeve of hers.

"Just don't do anything stupid and wait to leave until I give the all clear. Got it?"

"You're expectations for me are diminishing, Ash."

He and Ela shared a grin when Ash's line went dead without any farewell. Dominic stretched his arms over his shoulders and laid down on a nearby couch with a relaxed sigh. His watchful gaze followed Ela as she approached the large window like a nervous hyena approaching a lion's meal. Her muscles tensed and she clutched her gun closer to her breast.

"Scared of heights?" he asked from the couch.

Ela cocked her head slightly. "Sort of. My sister never cared but I get a little queasy."

Bandit got up and walked over to her. "Does this make you nervous?" He leaned against the window, bustling streets loomed far below. Ela drew in a sharp breath and took a step toward him. He laughed and stepped away. "Come on, let's see if this place has anything to drink." They found a bar and raided the fridge together. An assortment of alcohols spilled over the counter.

"Which one should we try first?" he asked with glee. The piles of golden and clear liquids made him salivate like a child with a pile of candy.

"Are you sure about this? I don't think Ash would be very pleased if she found out."

He dismissed her grievances with a lazy wave. "You worry too much." Dominic snatched two glasses and a bottle of golden whiskey. He plopped down on the couch and laid out the glasses, filling them each with a generous portion. Ela sat next to him and warily took the glass he handed her.

"Cheers, Ms. Bosak."

She glanced at her drink with a sense of caution. "Cheers, Dom." Ela had only drunk a couple times before and this was worse than she remembered. The cold whiskey scalded her tongue and throat, leaving a warm feeling in her gut. She spewed hot, foul breath from her lips and hissed. Dominic laughed and took another careless swig. He slapped her on the back.

"You'll warm up to it eventually."

"I don't think I want to."

Bandit gave an amused huff and leaned back. His eyes met hers for a brief second and they both blushed. Thankfully, his balaclava hid his rosy cheeks. Dominic's gaze shifted thoughtfully to the ceiling and he couldn't help but think of Ela. It wasn't even the alcohol clouding his mind. She was genuinely an attractive woman and he truly believed he had feelings for her even if they were still festering.

"So what now?" she asked as she set a half-full glass back down on the table.

"Not sure. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I would like to be back on the ground but it doesn't seem like that's happening anytime soon."

"We could do something to pass the time."

She shrugged, her eyes absently fixed on something unknown. "A nap sounds good right about now."

"That's something I can agree with." He smiled and stretched out on the couch but his expression quickly changed to that of confusion. Instead of taking the other sofa, Ela put her head on the opposite end of his couch and laid her feet by his side. He certainly didn't mind but was still confused.

Regardless, Dominic shifted his weight comfortably and closed his eyes with a sigh. It couldn't have been longer than a minute before he sat up again. Past memories and recent events scratched at the back of his skull. Ela's unfinished glass of whiskey looked awfully enticing and he assumed that she wouldn't be returning to it anytime soon. Dominic grabbed it and waltzed lazily over to the overbearing windows that separated him from a fatal fall with only a couple centimeters of glass. Ela shuffled on the couch.

His ears perked at her yawn. "Couldn't sleep?" she inquired. He shrugged and took a drink. His balaclava hung loosely under his chin. Ela came to his side while he gazed over the illuminated streets. A silent moment passed.

"You know they say the best way to get over a fear is by facing it head-on," he said.

Ela gave him a concerned look.

"Look down there."

She did as he told and the nervous tingling scurried down her spine and the ground far below began to wobble back and forth. She took a step back and rubbed her eyes. "I've never done well with heights and I don't think I ever will. How about you, though. Do you have any fears, Dom?"

He took a drink and gave her a stupid grin. "Nope."

"Oh, come on I can think of one right off the top of my head."

"Really?" The word slithered off his tongue. "And what fear do you think I have?"

"You're afraid to admit your passions."

He grunted and raised an eyebrow. "I like wires and drugs. Well, liked drugs. At least the smuggling part of them."

She giggled. "I don't mean those passions. I've seen your glances and you'd be a fool to think your little bandana hides all those times you blush when I catch you staring."

Rosy color filled his now exposed cheeks and he blushed harder with ironic embarrassment because they both knew she was right.

"Admit it, Dominic. You like me." She closed the space between them and their faces were inches apart. Ela's wolf-like eyes searched his gruff expression, trying to find some leverage. He breathed out through his nostrils and the faint scent of whiskey fluttered into her nose. "Well," she said, "are you going to make me beg for the truth?"

Everything inside told him this was wrong but he caved into her foxy attitude and beautiful looks. "Fine, I'll admit it. You're a very attractive woman but that doesn't mean I love you. We're coworkers, remember."

"But we're also alone and have a lot of time on our hands." Without further thought, she leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. The soft flesh of her lips put pressure against him and Dominic pulled away resentfully but her face that had a simple cuteness to it pulled him back in.

"Ok, you've won."

Ela smirked and kissed him harder this time. Their lips mingled carefully while they explored each other cautiously. Dominic's hands found her hips. Ela's curves felt wonderful in his palms and she gave a a delighted yelp when he squeezed her firm rump. Dominic felt himself harden and in a rush of sexual desire he shoved Ela against the window and drew his lips up and down her neck. She groaned mournfully and indulged in his soft kisses.

Dominic finished his kissing and gripped her under her thighs. With a quick yank, he plopped Ela on his crotch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the couch, making out the whole trip over.

Her ass sat on the sofa arm and Dominic spread his hands over her small yet perky breasts, massaging them roughly. Ela broke their passionate kiss and glared into his hunting eyes with a hungry need.

"Dom, I want to suck you."

He raised an interested eyebrow and smiled. "I like how you think."

Ela dropped from the couch and onto her knees. Her eyes followed the bulging length in his jeans from the zipper down the inside of his thigh. She glanced up at Dominic almost like a puppy. "Do you mind if I…" her hand lingered over his belt.

"Be my guest," he replied with a smirk.

Nimble fingers pulled the extra length out of his belt loop and flipped open the buckle. She hesitated at first but Ela faintly smelled his musk which restored her wavering drive. His zipper came down and she pulled his pants down to his ankles. Dominic's bulge twitched under his compression shorts and his smell was intoxicating. Ela ran her nose along the hot fabric which made him harden. Her wolf eyes honed in on his gaze.

Almost voraciously, Ela ripped down his underwear and buried her face into his crotch, indulging in the heat of his hard cock and the smell of his musk. Her tongue stroked his length, making him twitch with horniness. With mourning lust, Ela drew her tongue along his penis and gripped the base while bracing herself with her other hand against his thigh.

Dominic looked down to meet her hungry gaze. While holding the stare down, Ela licked the tip of his erect cock. Dominic bit his lip with pleasure and threw his head back when she worked her lips around his head. The soft flesh moved effortlessly between her smooth lips.

What really got him hard was when Ela made out with his glans. Both her lips and tongue sucked and lapped up his intoxicating shaft. She fondled his tight balls and began stroking harder as she eased her mouth further onto his penis. Pleasure jolted through his bones. Dominic placed both of his hands on either side of her head and guided while she slurped. A loud moan escaped his open mouth.

"Ela…"

She glanced up at him with puppy eyes and a cock in her mouth. "Hmm?"

The vibrations vibrated his shaft. He forgot what was going to say and threw his head back again. Pure ecstasy coursed through his veins. He grunted and forced his penis down her throat.

Ela gagged and pushed back. It was too much for her. Dominic's cock was choking her but he finally eased out. Her lips slipped from his head and a line of spittle clung to her bottom lip. She panted slightly and ogled at the penis hanging in front of her face.

"How much time do we have left?" she asked.

Dominic didn't bother checking the clock. "Enough."

She smirked and slowly sucked him off again. Her mouth moved up and down, sucking and massaging the hot shaft. Dominic was grunting and thrusted her head further and further on him. Her tongue ran up and down while her wet lips rubbed against the skin of his penis.

The stimulation was building on Dominic and he knew he was about to cum.

With a final heave, he forced Ela as far down as she could go. His cock battered against her soft throat and his balls tightened. Dominic released his bulging load with a hard grunt.

Ela squirmed and tried to fight back as his semen filled her cheeks. The hot cum filled her mouth completely and splurged from the side of her lips as she gagged on cock and semen. His balls constricted again and another blast of sperm filled her mouth. In an attempt to catch her breath, Ela snorted and two thick lines of cum blew from her nostrils.

Dominic wished to have her suck him more but understood that he'd soon start to suffocate her. He pulled out. White liquid dripped from her lips and nose.

"Holy shit," she said, exasperated.

Dominic smiled down at her, delighted in the sight of his lover's face covered in his semen. "I think you drained me dry. Well done."

Ela chuckled and wiped the cum from her nose. "Am I supposed to say thanks?" she giggled.

He shrugged at her question but the radio crackled alive before he could respond.

"You guys alive up there?" said Ash's staticy voice.

Dominic picked up the radio. "We're fine, Eliza. Just waiting on you to clear everything up on your end."

Eliza didn't even bother scolding him for using her real name. "We'll have everything wrapped up down here in fifteen. Make you way to the ground floor and be ready for an inconspicuous pick up."

"Will do," he said before clicking off the radio. "Well, should we get cleaned up?"


End file.
